354:CLST and the search of Dr Seuss
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: At Universal Orlando, CLST thought it would be informative to teach Donna about the wonderful author known as Dr. Seuss
1. Open a Book Open Your Imagination

The Celestian Alliance were at Universal Orlando, they were going to show Donna the origin of children's writer, "Dr. Seuss"

"This will be informative Donna" Cho said.

"Really" Donna asked, "But what about Rocket?"

"We're afraid at that he'll blow up the amusement park if he came." Lec explained.

"Okay." Donna smiled

"Remind me to get a souvenir for Lilo." Sunny said to Star as she nodded her head.

"Too bad Tucker couldn't come." Star said, "He really wants to spend some time in Chicago."

Later, they arrived by the replica of the house from The Cat n The Hat. Inside, they saw numerous characters. That's when Stitch wandered off and found a book, "Open a book, open your imagination." Stitch read as he opened the book.

"He devoted his life to racial and social injustice." Teal explained.

"I can tell." Donna replied

"He started off writing political cartoons." Sunny said.

"One of them later became The Sneetches."

"Did anyone see a door glowing?" Star asked.

"I did." Stitch said as he opened it.

In it was a beach, they kicked off their shoes and started looking around. By a rainbow blanket, they saw a book for ,"The Sneetches"

"Now the Star-Belly Sneetches had tummys with stars.

The plain belly snitches had none above thars

They kept them away, never let them come near

that's how they treat them, year after year.

That is until a stranger approached, in the strangest of cars.

His name was Sylvester McMonkey McBean

Then he displayed his McBean Star-On Machine

He told them that it's a miracle to stare

And the first ones we'll get the first trip at half-fare.

When the plain belly Sneetches popped out with stars

The finally have stars upon thars.

When The Star-Belly Sneetches saw it first

They think their still the best snitches while the others were the worst

Sylvester told them their no longer in style

and he'll have them off in a short while

His Star-Off machine will remove their stars

And that they won't have stars upon thats

All through the day on those beaches

Those machines kept fixing up Sneetches

It made the Sneetches so confused

They didn't know which one was what one or what one was who

When their last penny was spent, Sylvester packed up his things and went.

And he laughed as the car drove on the beach

"They will never learn, you can't teach a Sneetch"

But McBean was quite wrong, I'm happy to say

That the Sneetches got very smart on that day

That day they decided that Sneetches are Sneetches

And no kind of Sneetch is best on the beaches" read Cho.

"Great story, Cho" Donna said, "This reminds me of the hero-sidekick hierarchy at Sky High."

"Exactly," Cho replied, "Lec and I would settle for hero due to our extreme nature."

"And Teal and I would be a sidekick." Sunny replied, "Because don't want a hero who's a Greerabsorbers nor loves fairytales TOOO much."


	2. A Hunch on The Egg

Suddenly, the area was changed into a house. That's when they saw a blue figure fall from the sky. He introduced himself as Mr. Hunch, a character from the Dr. Seuss story, "Hunches and Bunches". He had a hunch that the Cat in the Hat might be here, then he looked in the fridge to see if he's in there.

But all he found were some moose juice and goose juice, "I am kind of thirsty" Star said

"Me too" Donna replied.

"Don't drink to fast nina?" Cho said, "Or else you'll have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay" smiled Donna as she shared the goose juice with Baby Groot.

Mr. Hunch showed them a movie of Dr. Seuss's early life,

He was the son of Theodore and Henrietta Geisel, they were both German Immigrants. Ted was born in Springfield, Massachussetes 1904, right by Mulberry Street. Theodore taught him about the importance of self-belief and determination and said, "No matter how small the strive, always strive for perfection" Henrietta on the other hand, gave him his sense of humor and read to him stories since he was a baby. By the time he was 6, he was reading a lot of books from libraries to schools.

Pinkie found a book that said, "McElliot's Pool" Mr. Hunch told her that the book was inspired by his early family life.

 _Young man, your sort of a fool_

 _Your never catch fish in McElliot's Pool_

 _If you you sat there 50 years with your worms and your wishes_

 _You grow a long beard before you can catch fishes._

 _You may be right_

 _I've been here three hours without one single bite_

 _This might not be a river as you can see_

 _And maybe some fish might be swimming towards me_

 _I might catch a thin fish, I might catch a stout fish_

 _I might catch a short or a long drawn out fish_

 _I might catch a fish with a pinwheel like tail_

 _I might catch a fish with a beautiful sail._

 _I might catch a fish with a long curly nose_

 _I might catch a fish with a rooster-like crow._

 _I might catch a fish with a checkerboard like belly_

 _or maybe one that likes strawberry jelly._

 _Who wants to catch small ones like mackeral or trout_

 _Say, I might catch one with a saw-like snout._

 _The sea is filled with a number of fish_

 _If a fella is patient he might get his wish_

 _And that's why I'm not such a fool, right here in McElliot's Pool_

Mr. Hunch told them that one time, he and his father went fishing and took home a deegal trout. "That must be a big fish," said Star.

Suddenly, they saw that Donna has wondered off, "What did we tell her about wondering off?" Sunny asked.

"Don't worry Sunny" shouted Donna as she came on an elephant, "Horton here has been good to me."

Mr. Hunch made a run for it. "Well, Horton the Elephants," said Star.

They got onto Horton and they took them to the jungle. It was there that Teal found a book.

 _Sighed Maizie D'Lazy bird hatching an egg,_

 _I'm tired and I'm bored from sitting on this thing day after day._

 _I much rather play,_

 _If I can find someone, I fly away_

 _Free."_

 _Just then, Horton The Elephent passed my her tree._

 _Hello Horton, you have nothing to do and I need a rest_

 _How about you come up on the egg in my nest._

 _I'll be back in a hurry, I won't be a miss_

 _Very well, if you insist_

 _Then Mayzie fluttered away_

 _Horton climbed up and promised to stay_

 _I meant what I said and I said what I meant_

 _An elephant's faithful 100%_

 _During the spring morning, his friends came around and shouted with glee._

 _Hey look, Horton the Elephant is up in a tree._

 _They laughed and they laughed and they all ran away._

 _Horton was lonely he wanted to play._

 _While Horton sat there, so faithful and kind_

 _Three hunters came up softly behind_

 _They aimed at his heart, but Horton had something to say_

 _Shoot as you might, but I won't run away._

 _We'll take him away, he's practically funny_

 _We'll sell him back home, to a circus for money._

 _Sold to a circus week after week._

 _They showed him on the tree at 10 cents a peep._

 _Doddling along high up in the sky_

 _Mayzie flew along pass by._

 _She found an openening by a tent door_

 _Where she said to Horton, "I've seen you before."_

 _Poor Horton looked at her with face white as chalk_

 _He started to speak but before he could talk_

 _He started to hear some squeaks_

 _From the egg, he sat down for 51 weeks._

 _My egg you stole it from me_

 _Get out of my nest and get out of my tree._

 _Poor Horton came down with a sad heavy heart_

 _At that instant, the egg burst apart._

 _Then Horton saw something that was a bizz_

 _It had ears and a tail and a trunk just like his._

 _My goodness, my gracious, oh my word_

 _It's something brand new, it's an elephant bird._

 _He meant what he said and he said what he meant._

 _and they sent them home happy 100%_

"What a happy ending" Star smiled.

"This showed a few things," Teal said, "It shows that being a parent takes a lot of things and you don't have to give birth to be a good parent."

"Just like how my parents adopted Groot" Donna smiled as she cuddled her brother.

"Horton was a fine example of courage and loyalty." Sunny smiled, "A recurring theme of Dr. Seuss's stories."

"I wonder where he learned to draw" asked Star.

"He took art lessons in high school, also he drew for the school paper" Cho explained, "He wasn't a good student at Darthmore College, but he had a great sense of humor. He was even editor for the paper, "Jack-O-Lantern"

"Now I need to know is," Donna asked, "Where did he get the name Seuss?"

"It was his mom's maiden name" Cho explained, "He got into a little trouble with the police, so he changed his editorial name. He also had 13 books under the name T. LeSieg"

"LeSieg," Donna asked?

"That's Geisel spelled backward." Lec replied, "Mirror talk."


End file.
